Secret Santa
by Twilight is my brand of heroin
Summary: Pre-Breaking Dawn. What would secret santa be like Cullen-style? Who would give who what? Rated T for language and some content. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Idea

A/N: Over Christmas, my friends and I participated in a Secret Santa exchanged. Suddenly, I wondered, what would Secret Santa be like Cullen-style? I hope you enjoy the story and I will try to post more chapters as soon as possible. Please R/R because reviews are my brand of heroin. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not only any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I hope I did them justice.**

Chapter 1- The Idea

I stared at the eight feet high evergreen, dressed in a profusion lights and expensive ornaments. I sighed.

Edward heard my distress and quickly ran to my side. "Bella, love, what's wrong?"

"You, Cullens, always do things over the top. I'm guessing the Rockefeller Center is missing its tree this year," I said, rolling my eyes.

Edward chuckled. "We wanted to make Christmas extra special this year; it's our first Christmas together." I nodded realizing that was true. Two years ago I was still living in Phoenix and last Christmas…I fought back the memory of my zombie like time trying not to dwell on the unpleasant past.

I examined the over the top Christmas tree one more time, then realized something was lacking. "Where is the star?" I questioned.

Immediately Edward appeared holding a glistening ornament and placed it into my hands. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and declared, "Bella, you bring light into my dark existence. You radiate happiness and pleasure; you are my sun, my moon, my star. You deserve the honors of placing the star onto our Christmas tree. "

I stared into Edward's topaz eyes, absorbed by his beauty. I felt his soft lips brushing against mine. He unleashed a magnitude of passion, and I shifted closer to him. I felt my heart beat quicken, and my mind flying. Reluctantly, I pulled apart, gasping for air. Edward giggled at my reaction, and then picked me up. I looked at him confused.

"This way you can reach the top of the tree. You are a little too short to reach the top, and we wouldn't want you falling off a ladder trying to reach," he teased.

I ignored his comment and gently positioned the star in place. Instantly, it light up the room. As if on cue, the rest of my future family emerged into the room. I looked around at the tradition Christmas setting, and felt instantly at home. I glanced at the red stockings lining the walls of the family room. I peeked at the red and green table cloth cover the unused dining room table. Finally, I looked at the magnificent Christmas trees, again. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"Secret Santa!" I proclaimed. Everyone looked at me like I had two heads, and I immediately felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. Edward gestured, urging me to continue.

I took a deep breath and explained, "When I was in elementary school, around the holidays we always did this thing with secret Santa. We put everyone's name into a hat then each person pulls out a name. Then, you buy the person a gift, but no one tells anyone who they got or what they bought. That way everyone has a secret Santa."

"That's a fabulous idea," Alice exclaimed, "I guess that means we have to go shopping again." Spontaneous laughter quickly filled the air.

Jasper quickly ran and got the supplies and started to write everyone's name. He looked at Carlise and Esme questioning if they wanted to be apart of it. Carlise simply replied that he would keep this between the kids. One by one everyone picked out a name. I looked at my sheet of paper and smiled. It said _Edward._

Everyone else seemed equally pleased.

"This will be interesting," Edward voiced.

"I wonder if the person will like my idea," Jasper expressed.

"This is going to be good," Rosalie acknowledged.

"I have the perfect idea," Alice giggled.

"Imagine all the possibilities," Emmett chuckled.

My smile suddenly turned into a grimace. Knowing how the Cullens always went overboard, my present was bound to be either humiliating or over the top. _What had I just gotten myself into?_

_

* * *

_

A/N: I hope you like the beginning of my story. Please help me if you have any ideas or friendly criticism. And please review...it really helps my self-eestem :)


	2. Chapter 2: Rosalie

A/N: There is chapter two of my story. I'll will try to keep updating my stores ASAP (but it may be a little difficult with school and everything). While you wait for me to update you can always read my other stories (hint, hint). Please R&R because Reviews are my brand of heroin. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimers: These characters do not belong to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply using them for my enjoyment (and hopeful the readers too.)**

Chapter Two: Rosalie's Gift

"Merry Christmas," a soft, velvety voice whispered into my ear. I turned around and spotted Edward in my bed wearing Christmas antlers. I laughed. Only Edward could manage making something that silly look sexy. I pressed my lips onto Edward's. I was basking in his presence, when suddenly a chime like cough filled the air. I twisted around, startled, and noticed Alice sitting in the rocking chair. _Was she there the whole time?_

Edward laughed at my confusion then whispered, "Alice came to remind us that today we would be opening the secret Santa gifts. And she wanted to approve your outfit before you left."

I groaned. I was Alice's personal Barbie doll. Reluctantly, I got up and received my outfit from Alice. After my brief human moment, Alice, Edward and I were seated in his Volvo, driving toward the Cullen's house. Alice had somehow managed to convince Charlie to let me spend Christmas at Edward's. However, this may have had more to do with that fact that Charlie was accustomed to spending Christmas at the station.

We drove up into the mansion-like house and I gasped. The Cullen's had put up more decorations while I was gone, and the house now resembled a gingerbread house. Alice skipped into the fairytale like house, and Edward and I quickly followed.

As I walked into the house, a warming scent of cinnamon and pine filled the air. It literally smelled like Christmas. I smiled at how traditional the Cullen's Christmas was, since their family was anything but traditional. Edward dragged me into the living room where the rest of the family was sitting near the Christmas tree. Amazement enveloped me when I saw the mountain of presents under the Christmas tree. Edward noticed my astonishment and whispered, "Alice." I immediately understood.

"Finally," Emmett whined, "we can open our present now." Emmett sounded like an impatient five year old, and I couldn't help it but to laugh.

"Rosalie, why don't you open your present first," suggested Alice. I knew Alice already had a vision of what Rosalie would get. It must have been good or Alice wouldn't have suggested Rosalie opening first.

Rosalie picked up a box wrapped in delicate gold and red wrapping paper. On it, a card stated, "_To Rosalie_."

Rosalie eagerly, but gently opened the box. Inside, an ample amount of bubble wrap protected her gift. She hastily unwrapped the bubble wrap, revealing a beautiful, antique, gold mirror. The hand held mirror had a gold rim, embellished with delicate diamond roses. The mirror looked as though it was from the Civil War, and I could only guess that Rosalie's secret Santa was Jasper.

Rosalie looked at Jasper with grateful eyes and murmur, "Thank you."

Jasper replied, "The mirror was given to me by my mother before I went off to join the Confederate State. I thought you would like it."

I looked at Rosalie, who looked in awe. She stared happily into the mirror. "It's beautiful," she finally, stated.

"Is she talking about the mirror or herself?" Emmett teased.

Rosalie snarled a low growl. I let out a soft chuckle. Edward and Jasper burst out laughing and Alice chimed in. The entire house was filled with happiness and joy. Everyone was in the Christmas spirit. Except Rosalie, who returned to staring at herself in the mirror.

"Okay, who's next?" Rosalie finally asked.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story. Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3: Emmett's gift

A/N: So I present for you, chapter three of my story. I will try to keep updating my story daily. Please don't forget to R&R cuz reviews are the best kind of gift anyone could give me. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight copyright. I do own a _copy_ of of Twilight, which is on my _right_ bookcase, though. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 3- Emmett's Gift

"My turn, my turn," Emmett demanded. I chuckled at his childlike behavior. On the contrary, Edward rolled his eyes in irritation.

Emmett ransacked the pile of gifts, searching for the one with his name. Both boxes and bags flew across the room, and I unsuccessful avoided getting hit. I felt the blood rushed to my cheeks at my accident, and Alice and Rosalie giggled. Emmett was preoccupied with probing to notice and after a few minutes, he triumphantly discovered a small box laced with a satin red ribbon. Emmett hastily unwrapped the box, revealing a crimson red key. Attached to it was a small note.

Emmett showed the rest of us the note and I read, "15 Kensington Court, Port Angeles, Washington."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett exclaimed, "Road trip!" Instantly, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie headed toward the garage.

"Edward, what's going on?" I questioned, feeling completely oblivious.

"Rosalie was Emmett's secret Santa. We are going to drive to the address and find out what Rosalie's gift it."

"But you already know what it is, right?" I asked, hoping he would tell me right away what the gift was. I hated surprises, even when they are not for me.

"Of course, love. Alice knows what the gift is too," He answered, not getting my hint.

Edward led me into his silver Volvo, while the rest of the Cullens rode in Rosalie's M3. Due to Edward's dangerously fast driving, we managed to arrive in Port Angeles in less than an hour. Edward parked his car on the side of a road, next to a dirt path.

"Where is the gift?" I looked around but only spotted an abundance of trees, obstructing my view.

Edward chortled at my confused expression then replied, "We need to run a little." Edward lifted me to his back, and suddenly, the rest of the Cullens appeared by our side.

"Race you," Emmett shouted toward Edward. I groaned; this time I made sure I closed my eyes. I felt the wind brushing through my hair, and the earth move passed us. The anxiety of running seemed to ease, with the more experience I had. After a brief moment, I felt the wind stop and the ground firmly below my feet. I opened my eyes and discovered a large, three story mansion, with long columns stretching across the front. The house was magnificent, and beautiful, but also had a masculine aspect to it.

My jaw dropped. "R-rosalie g-got E-m-emmett a HOUSE?" I stuttered, bewildered. Edward nodded and turned his attention toward Emmett and Rosalie. I quickly turned around too. I defiantly wanted to see Emmett's reaction.

Disturbingly, I discovered Rosalie and Emmett engrossed in a passionate kiss. I blushed, feeling both awkward and intruding.

Alice giggled then stated, "Don't worry; they aren't going to do it on the front lawn." Finally, Rosalie noticed there were other people present and whispered to Emmett, "Later."

Emmett, reluctantly, left Rosalie's side and went to examine the house.

"Rosa, you outdid yourself this time," Emmett proclaimed, "We might actually manage not to knock it to a rubble." Rosalie laughed.

"I know vampires are extremely strong, but how would you manage to break a house," I inquired.

"You don't want to know," Edward cautioned.

Emmett chuckled and declared, "Let's just say Rose and I don't spend our nights discussing the national debts.

I blushed. Edward was right; I, without a doubt, did not need to know. I reminisce on the past day. So far, the Christmas gifts had been a gold mirror, which cost God only knew how much, and an entire mansion. The Cullens' really did make me feel insignificant. But, somehow I knew. Things could only get worse.

* * *

_A/N: Okay so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review. Btw: there is a link to the gift Rosalie recieved and a link to the house Emmett recieved on my profile page. Feel free to check those out._


	4. Chapter 4: Jasper's gift

A/N: So I hope you like my story so far. I will continue to update as along as you continue to review. (jk I'll update anyways.) Please read and review and I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I hope I did her characters justice.**

Chapter 4: Jasper's Gift

I stared at the extraordinarily gorgeous house one last time. The mansion looked exactly like something Emmett and Rosalie would live in. I was happy for them but also a little disappointed. The new location meant that Emmett and Rosalie would be moving soon and I would miss Emmett, maybe even Rosalie.

"Come on, guys," Alice pleaded, "Let's go. Not everyone has gotten their gifts yet."

Instantly, Edward pulled me onto his back, and the world began to sift around me. Before I could process what was happening, the setting changed and in front of me were the Volvo and the BMW.

Still in a daze, I felt Edward carry me into a car. My thoughts were preoccupied with assessing today's events. Hopefully my secret Santa would get me a cheap, non-flashy gift. But I knew my wish was impossible.

Suddenly a chime like laughter interrupted my thoughts. I turned around and spotted Jasper and Alice in the backseat.

"Since when did you get here?" I speculated.

"Jazz was tired of the lustful emotions Emmett and Rosalie were portraying," Alice explained.

I looked at Jasper. His expression now resembled the look of a parent catching their child making out with someone. I laughed. Only Emmett and Rosalie could manage to make an empath feel uncomfortable. The rest of the drive was silent. Edward most likely was trying to get the images from Emmett and Rosalie's head out of his mind. Jasper was most likely trying to control his emotions, and Alice was probably trying to _see_ the gift she would receive. Special abilities really were both a gift and a curse.

Finally, we arrived back to the house. Alice eagerly skipped back into the living room, and the rest of use followed.

"Who is going next?" I questioned.

"How about Jasper," Alice hinted. Jasper tested the emotions of each individual, striving to determine who his secret Santa was. He smiled, then reached for a large, rectangular box.

"Alice, am I going to like this gift," he inquired, without even attempting to find out what his gift was. Alice stuck out her tongue, then shrugged, obviously annoyed he revealed her as the secret Santa.

Jasper calmly removed the wrapping paper, revealing a board game I was familiar with, Battleship. He smiled at Alice and gave a sincere thank you.

The gift Alice bought for Jasper surprised me. I had anticipated Alice raiding the entire mail, and jamming it into a box for Jasper. Even I had many board games at home, so it defiantly wouldn't have been expensive.

Jasper must have felt my confusion because he began to explain, "My human life composed of mostly strategies and planning. Additionally, the beginning of my vampirism was mostly battling and fighting. This game is a reminder of my past and a safe way for me to use my military skills. Thank you, Alice. The thought and consideration you put into my gift is impeccable. Even though you already knew I would love it."

"There's more too," Alice joined, "I was hoping that now I could finally play a game with you. Playing with Edward all the time could sometimes get boring."

"Would you cheat?" Jasper teased.

"Um…," Alice faltered, "would you know if I did?" Alice produced a devious smile, which led the entire room into laughter.

Alice's gift to Jasper showed that sometimes a small gift could be the best gift. Hopefully, my secret Santa would have realized the same thing.


	5. Chapter 5: Alice's gift

A/N: Now that you know what Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper got, you can find out Alice's gift. Hope you enjoy my story and please send me your comments or concerns. Reviews are my brand of heroin! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own the Twilight copyright. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 5: Alice's Gift

"Can I open my gift next?" Alice pleaded.

"Alice, don't you already know what you got?" I implicated. Alice's impatience, curiosity and excitement were bond to have enticed her to see her future, even though it was against the rules.

"No," Alice answered annoyed, "My secret Santa was tricky and scheming. Whoever it was, they kept changing their minds preventing me from seeing my final gift. I don't know whether intentionally or unintentionally, though." She fixed her glance toward Edward, who suddenly chuckled. I hated when vampires had secret conversations. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I simply glanced awkwardly at each other waiting for someone to say something out loud.

Eager to end the silence I blurted out randomly, "Blue from Blue's Clues is actually a girl." Crap, did I just say that? Instantly, the five vampires stared at me bewildered. I was in a room full of mystical creature, but I still managed to be the weirdest. To my gratitude, Jasper felt my awkwardness and tried to divert people's attention.

"Alice, why don't you open your gift now?"

Instantaneously, everyone's attention moved from my flushed face to the excited Alice. I smiled graciously at Jasper, feeling like he really was my protective brother.

Alice gracefully glided toward the Christmas tree. She immediately grabbed a box dressed in pink lace and ribbons. Cheerfully she returned to her previous position next to Jasper before unwrapping her gift.

Alice peeled the layer of decoration off of her gift. She looked at her gift and her expression ranged from insulted to delight. Inquisitively, I glanced at the gift she received. My jaw dropped. In Alice's hands was a curly-haired brunette doll with deep chocolate eyes. Alice was holding a Barbie doll version of me.

Edward laughed at my baffled expression. His velvety voice brightened the room as he explained, "Alice, I know how you always take Bella hostage and play dress up with her. I have now offered you an alternative, and I even promise to go shopping with you tomorrow for outfits for Barbie Bella."

"I love it! But, Edward, I think you enjoy my gift as much as I do," Alice countered, "However, don't think just because I have a doll to dress up, I won't still makeover Bella." Alice stuck out her tongue.

Edward sighed, "I guess you are right. I had false hope when I gave you the gift. I knew that you would enjoy it, but I guess I was also hoping you would release Bella from your torture chamber. That way I could have her all to myself." Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile then brushed his lips onto mine. With the Cullens, I felt like I easily belonged; I felt loved.

My pleasure ended when Emmett abruptly grabbed the Bella Barbie. He shot me a look in my direction with a smug expression on his face.

"This is the closest you are going to get," Emmett hollered toward Edward. Then he pulled the top off of the plastic doll and threw it at Edward. Edward growled at Emmet's immaturity. The blood rushed to my cheeks and my face turned a scarlet red. Suddenly, I felt myself slip into unconsciousness. If I couldn't die from embarrassment, I would at least faint.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Up next is probably going to be Bella's gift. By the way, there are links to the gifts Roselie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice got on me profile. Feel free to check thoses out, and read my other stores too. Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6: Bella' gift

A/N: Here is chapter 6 of my story. I'm probably going to have two more chapters after this. I'll try to update ASAP. Please R&R and feel free to read my other stories too. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I think you guys have already figured this out, but I do not own Twilight. These amazing characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, who is graciously letting me play with them.**

Chapter 6: Bella's Gift

Slowly my senses restored as distant voices filled my ears.

"Emmett, you son of a …," a velvety voice shouted a string of profanities. The voice was threatening, yet I found it comforting. I lay still listening to the exchanges being made, trying to make sense of happening.

Finally, I opened my eyes, discovering beautiful topaz staring anxiously at me. Then, a mountain of memories rushed back, and I realized what had happened. "Crap," I exclaimed. I looked at Edward and wishfully asked, "Please tell me that I was dreaming and Emmett did not just do what I think he did?"

Edward chuckled nervously, "Um, Bella, love, it wasn't a dream." Embarrassment overcame me, and the blood rushed to me cheeks. I closed my eyes wishing I could return to the safety and comfort of unconsciousness, where I didn't constantly embarrass myself. Edward brushed his lips onto mine, forcing my eyes opened.

"Don't you want to find out what your gift is?" Alice asked, obviously trying to make me forget about my humiliation. Instantly, I felt a wave of eagerness and excitement surface, but I wasn't sure if it was sincere or because of Jasper.

Nevertheless, I quickly skipped toward the Christmas tree to grab my gift. It was a small box concealed in delicate, blue wrapping paper. I looked at my friends and future family members, and thought about the gifts they had received. Suddenly, a troubling thought appeared. Jasper was Rosalie's secret Santa, Rosalie was Emmett's, Alice was Jasper's and Edward was Alice's. I also knew that I was Edward's secret Santa. That meant that there could only be one person who could be my secret Santa. Crap! Emmett was my secret Santa. Crap, this would end terribly for me.

My elated expression changed to one of remorse and terror. Reluctantly, I unwrapped my gift, with false hope that it would not be too embarrassing. I looked at my gift and all hope was gone.

My face burned with mortification. I was sure I looked like Clifford the big red dog right now. My previous embarrassment was nothing compared to this. Lying before me, in a small Victoria Secret box, was a midnight blue, satin piece of lingerie—if you could even call it that; it looked more like a belt. The lingerie was almost completely sheer, with lace and beads descending down the sides. Tiny bells decorated the bodice, chiming every time the material moved. It was so skimpy, it would have made Brittney Spears blush, heck even Rosalie would have been embarrassed by it.

Edward saw my discomfort, and then searched to find the object of my embarrassment. When he noticed the lace and satin, a low growl rose in his throat, and he shot daggers at Emmett.

Emmett put on an innocent look, then shrugged his shoulders and asked, "What?"

Edward pointed at my gift, with menace in his eyes. He looked like he would lunge any second, but Emmett did not look afraid.

Emmett chuckled then declared, "I thought it would be appropriate for the occasion."

Edward questioned in disbelief, "How the hell would this be appropriate? I know you enjoy tormenting and mocking me, but how would this be appropriate for Christmas?"

A smug look appeared on Emmett's face and he triumphantly declared, "I wanted Bella to be Jingle Bells."

Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Emmett burst with laughter. Their roars echoed the room, causing even Edward to chuckle. Their lighthearted, childlike behavior made my anger vanished. It was hard to stay mad at a Cullen, no matter what they did. They truly were my family.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review...cuz reviews are my brand of heroin. Btw, I'm not going to add a link to this gift on my profile, because I would like to avoid the awkwardness of searching. Instead, you can use your imagination :)


	7. Chapter 7: Edward's gift

A/N: I present to you (drum roll please) Edward's gift. This chapter is more of a Edward Bella fluff, so it is a little different from my previous chapters. I hope you still enjoy the chapter and please review so I know what you think. I may add another chapter after this but I am still uncertain. I hope you enjoy this fluff. Sorry if you wanted more humor in this chapter, but I hope you like it anyways.

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and therefore I do not own Twilight. If I did own Twilight, I probably would not be spending my time writing fan fictions.**

Chapter 7: Edward's Gift

"Edward, it's your turn to open your gift," Alice joyously declared.

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile, then reached for the small yellow gift. He gently unwrapped the gift, revealing a small CD. Edward looked at me confusedly, with an unfathomable expression on his face.

"You are supposed to put it into a CD player, genius," Emmett teased, throwing a large electronic device at Edward. Edward rolled his eyes and quickly placed my CD into the player. The familiar melody, of Clair de Lune echoed in the room, followed by many other songs. The collection of melodies I chosen, were all songs Edward and I shared together. Finally, after the last song played, Edward took the disc out.

I waited for Edward to say something, but instead he simply stared at his gift, appearing deep in thought. Apprehension raced through me head. Does he hate it? Crap, I should have gotten him something more expensive.

Timidly I whispered, "Those were a few songs I learned to play on the piano. I had Carlise and Alice help teach me while you were out hunting."

Edward stared at me bewildered. His expression scared me and I wished I knew what he was thinking. "Can you play something for me?" Edward finally requested.

I nodded, still unsure of Edward's reaction. Slowly, Edward and I walked to the piano. I sat onto the wooden bench, with Edward just a few inches beside me. I placed my shaky hands onto the ivory keys, and closed my eyes. A sudden gust of calm reached me, and I felt a new sensation of confidence. I smiled graciously at Jasper. His gift always helped me.

I took a deep breath, then watched as my fingers danced across the scales. The song that Alice and I composed together resonated in the room. It was as sweet as my lullaby but with a masculine edge. Everyone knew that Edward was the inspiration to my song. I winced as my fingers touched to wrong keys, creating a break in the melody. However, Edward did not seem to notice, or at least he didn't seem to care. The song started to slow down as the last few notes of the melody were played.

I looked around and noticed; the rest of the family was gone. Only Edward and I were left in front of the grand piano.

"Do you like it?" I questioned uncertain, "I know it isn't as fancy or luxurious as a house, but…" Edward's gentle lips brushed against mine, stopping me mid-sentence. Then, he pulled away locking my gaze with his. His stunning topaz eyes made my heart melt, and I was once again dazzled.

"Bella, I love the gift." My favorite crooked smile appeared on his face. "You have given me the best gift anyone could give; you have given me your love. A monster like me does not deserve such an exquisite angel as you. Everyday you continue to dazzle me, surprising me in the best ways. The fact that you would subject yourself to the frustrations of learning the piano, just to give me the perfect gift, shows how truly unworthy I am of your love. I am the luckiest man on earth."

As I started to absorb Edward's word, my heart quickened and my mind sang. Edward, this godlike creature, thought he was unworthy of me. I laughed at the absurdity of his logic, then placed my lips onto his again. He cradled me closer, and stroked my hair. I traced the edge of his mouth with my tongue, and felt a new intensity of passion. My mind stared to soar and I felt as if I was flying. Edward gently pulled away; then he started caressing my flushed cheeks.

"I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I proclaimed.

"As do I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. You have truly made this my best Christmas ever."

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Please send me your comments because reviews are my brand of heroin.


End file.
